Any Last Words?
by kanmuri
Summary: Murderous intentions or no, Shunsui and Ukitake are going to get it done. ShunUki, set in their academy days. Challenge fic. Prompt issued by muerte'chan.


Any Last Words?

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns it. Leave me alone in my misery.

Pairings: Academy!ShunUki, not that anybody likes the pairing :(

Summary: Murderous intentions or no, these two are going to get it done.

Challenge: Start a fic with the sentence "Any last words?". Pick an unusual pairing and run with it.

* * *

"_Any last words?"_

Shunsui pondered the sentence thoughtfully, tapping a finger against the stubble on his chin. "I've ordered Lisa-chan to give Kensei-kun all your cough medicine in the event of my death?"

The dummy sword immediately dropped out of Ukitake's hands and clattered to the floor. The white-haired student gawked at his friend, aghast. "You didn't," he stammered in a horrified voice.

Shunsui felt his precious Jyuushiro-chan was overreacting. "Alright, fine, I didn't. Though you'll have to admit it would be amusing," he drawled lazily from the dojo floor, flicking his fan back and forth. "What's the big deal, anyway? The kid needs to loosen up."

"In this case, Kyoraku," Ukitake replied, stooping down to pick up the dummy sword, "'loosening up' is basically the same as 'knocking him out for a week.'"

Shunsui shrugged, undeterred. "Maybe the stuff's a little strong. Any good drink'll do that to you."

"My cough medicine is not alcohol," Ukitake said, looking pained.

"Maa, I tend to disagree."

"…And besides, the boy isn't even of legal age."

"You know what we should do?" Shunsui interrupted randomly, losing interest in their conversation.

Ukitake let out an exasperated sigh. "What?" he asked, almost positive he _really_ didn't want to know.

"We should spike Yama-ji's drink."

"Nope, we really shouldn't," Ukitake responded automatically. Then, "Wait. _What?_"

"I said we should spike the old man's drink with some of your cough medicine," the other student repeated patiently. Really, Jyuushiro-chan was sweet, but he could be a little slow at times.

Ukitake gaped. "You're not serious," he managed finally.

"Why not?" Shunsui asked petulantly. "Would you prefer to remain here and toss that stick around some more?"

Ukitake's face fell. "I thought you liked training."

"A different kind of training," Shunsui corrected gently. "With a different kind of stick."

"Ah." Ukitake still sounded dubious. "You're really going to go through with this, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Kyoraku, you do realize that we could get kicked out of the academy for this, right?"

Shunsui scratched at his stubble. "Maa, that could happen," he agreed easily, pleased at his friend's use of the word 'we.'

"And?"

"And what?

"You're not doing such a great job of convincing me that this is a good idea."

Shunsui considered this. "It'd be funny?" he offered with a smile.

Ukitake gave him a look. "That's your reason?"

"Come back later and I'll give you a better one," he swore.

"Kyoraku…"

Shunsui suddenly lurched forward and clamped a hand over his friend's mouth, giggling. "Shhh, I can feel Yama-ji's reitsu coming this way!"

Ukitake gave a long-suffering sigh and pushed Shunsui's arms off his shoulders. _Any excuse for physical contact._ He felt the other student's warm breath on his ear. "We need some way to convince the old man to leave us alone," Shunsui whispered conspiringly.

"We're training?" Ukitake suggested.

"No, then he'd insist on joining us. Just let me-"

The two suddenly froze as the door to the dojo slowly clicked open. Without thinking, Ukitake spun in Shunsui's arms a pressed his lips to the other student's, muffling his friend's yelp of surprise.

Behind him, he heard the door creak open and felt Yamamoto-taichou's reitsu fill the room. Stubbornly, he kept his lips on Shunsui's. winding his arms around the other's back.

The captain-commander went very still as he watched his two prize students dive into each others' mouths, both panting breathlessly with the effort. With a raised eyebrow at their antics, he slowly backed out of the dojo and slammed the door shut behind him.

Approximately five minutes later, Ukitake finally pulled away, gulping in Shunsui's heady scent. "So," he began awkwardly, licking his lips, "any last words before we're expelled for poisoning the captain-commander?"

Shunsui considered. "Nah," he replied, and pulled Ukitake down for another breath-stealing kiss. "I think there's better ways for us to risk getting kicked out."

* * *

:Owari:


End file.
